


Mischievous Lunch

by XanderPondersLife



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderPondersLife/pseuds/XanderPondersLife
Summary: Niles bothers Odin under the table at lunch.





	Mischievous Lunch

Odin was always first to lunch. Even when it was just the retainers and lord eating on special occassions- Odin was still there first. The man really liked food apparently. Niles thought it was cute in a way, though he'd probably never say it out loud unless he could twist it in a way that embarassed Odin. 'What a good boyfriend I am' , Niles thought to himself.  
Chuckling at his own devilish ideas, he went to join Odin for the "family" lunch Corrin had them eat all together every month. By family, Corrin ment the lords and their retainers. Probably because Corrin thought of her own retainers like family- or maybe because she married Jakob. Niles could care less the reasons, these lunches were particularly nice- and Niles always would try to find something mischievous to say or do. Though most everyone their is used to his shenanigans at this point.  
Entering the room, it was unpopulated except for Odin, and Felicia who were waiting patiently for everyone else. Niles ignored Felicia, her presence sort of bothered him in a weird jealousy sort of way, but he pushed those feelings so deep down he may never find them again- he sat next to Odin, as always.  
"Your early Odin~ " he purred,  
"So are you!" Odin laughed a bit- and damnit- he was right.  
"I came here to bother you~ " he leaned his shoulder against Odins and made a fake pouty face.  
"Uh-huh- riggght -my partner in the darkness!  You could not bother me so much! As you are dear to me!"  
Sigh. So boring. Now that the two were dating there wasnt much Niles could do or say to bother Odin. How unfortunate. Not that Niles wanted to be single- he wouldn't admit to liking the attention Odin showered him in- but he did.  
Niles stayed quiet, and let Odin talk his ear off until the rest of the party arrived. Once everyone else arrived, food was set out, and Odin went to town. Niles decided now, was better then any to inact his evil scheme. While starting a conversation with leo, he snaked his hand down to Odins thigh, gently rubbing it.  
Odin stopped eating and turned to look at Niles with the most confused face he could manage. Niles smirked a bit, knowing Odin had looked at him, he was facing leo, and chatting with him. Busy!  
"Is that so? Well, honestly~ I'm so proud of you milord"  
He kept rubbing, and clearly it was distracting Odin- as his eating became a slower process.  
"Whatever Niles" Leo let out a small sigh, "Thanks I guess?"  
Niles finished his conversation with Lwo and turned to look at Odin, whos face was collecting red now.  
"Whats wrong baby~ ?" Niles asked in a quiet purr.  
Odin furrowed his brows and pinched Niles' arm.  
"Your truly evil, more wicked then I " he pouted at Niles. Cute.  
Niles rubbed his hand lower, to the inside of Odins thigh, and watched Odin carefully. The blonde closed his eyes, seeming to try to focus all his energy into not being bothered by the soft movement. His leg twitched a bit at the continued contact, and without warning- Niles cupped his hand over Odins growing erection- through his pamts yes- but still enough to deeply bother the other man. He let out a gasp- and looked around a bit to see if anyone had noticed. No one had, everyone was in their own little worlds.  
"Niles!" He hissed quietly.  
Niles made a soft groping motion and Odin didnt day another word instead biting his own lip and squinting at Niles.  
"Are you angy~?" Niles used his best 'baby' voice.  
Odin sighed a long sigh and leaned his head into his hand.  
"Keep eating~ don't worry about little ol' me. "  
The blonde shook his head and let out in the tiniest voice ever "c-cant"  
Niles felt elctricity roll through his spine. This was such a good idea. Hopefully Odin isn't too mad at him later. Although Odin never asked him to stop- maybe he's just as odd as you are sexually.  
Laslow, sitring to the other side of Odin, decided now was a perfect time to chat.  
"Say, Odin?" He started, getting the blondes attention.  
Odin turned his head to look at laslow and offered his best smile. "W-what is it  Laslow of the Azure skies?"  
Since Laslow decided to bother Odin- Niles decided it was time. He slowly snaked his hand under Odins pants, and then waistband of his undergarments- slowly tunning his calloused fingers over the length of it. Odin groaned a bit and bucked his hips at the attention. 'He's always been a bit needy' Niles mused to himself.  
"You alright..?" Laslow pondered at his best friend's noise.  
Odin just nodded - "F-feeling a little under the weather my friend.."  
Niles fully wrapped his fingers around his lovers erection- and started pumping mercilessly. Maybe he was a bit evil sometimes.  
The blonde recieving the attention face planted his head to the table and made very soft quiet noises.  
Laslow seemed to catch onto what was going on- and made eye contact with Niles.  
"Yes, Laslow? " he tilted his head eith a smirk.  
"Gross " Laslow furrowed his brows and turned his attention back to Xander instead of Odin- just trying to ignore what was going on next to him.  
Niles laughed a bit quietly and leaned down to Odin, planting a kiss on the shell of his ear.  
"Your doing so good~" he whispered  
Odin bucked and made a muffled noise- climaxing at the whisper. He made a small whine noise after, and Niles wiped his hand off on Odins undergarments like an asshole.  
Odin turned his head and looked at Niles pouting again.  
"You will pay for that. " he decided  
"Gods I hope so~"


End file.
